Sayaka Ooue
is a student from Paulownia Academy's high school class 2-1, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She was brought to Heavenly Host by her friend Naho Saenoki to look for Kou Kibiki. Design Sayaka is a teenage girl of somewhat above average height and below average weight. She has green eyes and brown long curly hair, with three hiarclips on the left part of her head. Like the other female students of Paulownia Academy, she wears a purple shirt (more precisely, the byzantium shade of purple), with a white one underneath and a plain red necktie, a dark blue skirt. She also wears crew length black socks and brown shoes. She was a black little mole just below her right cheek. Personality Sayaka is a sweet and caring girl, albeit leads a busy life, especially about her part time job at the studio. Her friendship with Naho Saenoki is strong, forgiving her if she did anything wrong. She would even risk her life for Naho's wishes, even when in death. She sees Kou Kibiki as handsome but is not interested in him. She dislikes maggots and the sight of blood; the sheer sight and feeling will send chills down her spine. She also declines and possibly hates her childhood friend Haruyuki Inumaru as she gets annoyed by his behavior. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Sayaka played a background role in Corpse Party: Blood Covered, only being mentioned in one of Naho's notes. Her name tag can be found in Chapter 5 in the Corpse Disposal Room. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' This chapter dicusses the events around Naho Saenoki and Sayaka before their tragic ends in Heavenly Host. The two girls are very close friends but their after school activities lead each of them to busy lives. But at a rare opportunity she is able invite her friend to go for their favorite band. They enter a cafe afterwards. Due to her views of Naho's interests she requests for Naho to participate in the radio show with horror stories. At first Naho disagrees but after Naho plays with her like a cat she agrees. Afterwards they head to Kou Kibiki's house. Sayaka for the first time meets the handsome Kou and his assistant, Shougo Taguchi. They have some tea after the girls contact their parents about their evening plans. During Sayaka's program at the studio, Naho feels uneasy and notices the girl in red sitting in a corner. Since she is the only one to notice, Naho keeps quiet about it. Sayaka on the other hand notices the odd change but puts on a smiling face and continues. After the show, as Sayaka pesters Naho, the crewmen notices Sachiko's presence in the recording. They are able to hear "I see you" ''in Naho's voice before one of them collapses due to the spirit's prescence. Naho apologies for the happenings and they leave the studio. After the show, Sayaka, in her room hears Sachiko's voice again but she cannot see her. She then hears Naho screaming outside her house due to Kou's leave for Heavenly Host. After calming her down, Naho requests her to go with her to Heavenly Host to rescue Kou. Sayaka, scared, rejects the offer but Naho's promise to protect her convinces her. Naho leaves and the other gets dressed. Sayaka's mother is worried about her daughter going out late, but Sayaka lies to her with TV outings. Her mother gives her a piece of candy, saying that sweet treats replenishes brain power. After Sayaka bids her farewell she reunites with Naho and performs the Sachiko Ever After charm. She regains consciousness, seeing herself in the school's Abandoned Bomb Shelter. She explores in search of Naho and soon enters the Dissection Room. In the room she expresses sickness of the sight of blood and maggots as well as the thoughts of the lone table and meat remains. She hears heavy footsteps. At first she thought it was Naho's but its much heavier. She hides in the nearby cabinent and witnesses a monster tearing the tongue out of a mutilated girl. Sayaka enters a state of shock but manages to calm down and waits for the monster to leave. Leaving, she sees the girl who recently died before and continues her search for Naho. Unfortunately many days have already passed. With no food and water she collapses in fatigue and is dragged away by the monster leaving the piece of candy. While the monster hammers Sayaka alive, Sachiko devours the candy. Trivia *Sayaka's name tag in ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered states that she died of darkening while searching for Naho, though Corpse Party: Book of Shadows shows us she was killed by Yoshikazu. *''Corpse Party: 2U'' implies Sayaka may be either bisexual or homosexual judging from her actions, such as groping Naomi Nakashima. **She also hates how Haruyuki Inumaru wants to become her boyfriend. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Sayaka's Sprite.png|Sayaka's sprite ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' '' SayakaFull.png|Sayaka's full profile screenshot_0068.jpeg|Sayaka and her diabetic chocolate screenshot_0070.jpeg|Sayaka with Naho at a concert screenshot_0071.jpeg|Sayaka with Naho at a restaurant screenshot_0072.jpeg|Sayaka and Naho at Kou Kibiki's residence screenshot_0073.jpeg|Sayaka jumping over a fence '' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Paulownia Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students